Power Rangers: The Ancient Wave
by mokshgrover2000
Summary: Long ago, a large asteroid crashed with earth. A lot of powerful waves were released. To protect people a scientist captured the power of the waves into stones and decreased their intensity. But today, evil has risen up. To protect people, a scientist group must find all the stones and create the next generation of Power Rangers.
1. Episode 1

**Hello guys, thanks for clicking! This is my 3****rd ****story . Hope you like it!**

**Power Rangers: The Ancient Wave**

**Episode 1: The Beginning **

" In the year 1823, everything was okay. Life of the people was going very well, but they didn't knew they'll face a hard situation. On 17th May 1823, a large asteroid, maybe the size of a football ground came towards the earth at a great speed. It crashed with a big blast, more than 800,000,000 houses were destroyed, more than 900,000,000,000 people died... A very big asteroid, nearly destroyed all mankind. It released a few powerful waves which killed 700,000 people.

It was difficult to think about a solution for this situation. But, a scientist named Nicole Mason, created a machine which transferred all the powerful waves into stones. She hid those stones in a secret place. But, that machine is no more, it was already destroyed by her after her work. We salute that scientist, we were able to find a stone with that power, it's currently being tested, but the problem is where are the stones hidden? If evil is rising up, then to fight them we need the powers of those stones. Then only we can defeat them. So, we need to find those stones and few teenagers. So that they can control its powers and be the next Power Rangers... ", Dr. Jane Shake said while ending her speech in front of the people, who were sitting at a meeting. Dr. Jane was holding a stick and was showing her presentation. Everybody clapped when her speech ended.

Dr. Jane turned to go back into her lab as the meeting ended. She was wearing a lab coat and a small skirt. She had brown hair and blue eyes.

She entered her lab, which was full of chemicals in test tubes and it had a big screen at the right. " Is the stone test complete? ", she asked to a lady who was working with a stone. She had chemicals which she was pouring drop by drop on the stone.

" No Dr. Jane, it's not completed till now. I think I need 20 more minutes. ", she said to Jane.

" How much time will you take? You've already taken more than 1 hour. ", Dr. Jane said.

" Dr. Jane, its difficult. I've to be too much careful. Just a little bit carelessness and this building can explode. ", the lady said.

" Okay, Okay, take your time. I'm going to my cabin, once you're done, report me there. ", she said and went out of the lab.

The lady put a drop on the stone and the screen started beeping. When she looked at the screen it said " Power Wave Detected! ", " Oh, Yes! We discovered it! ", she exclaimed and ran to Dr. Jane's cabin.

" Dr. Jane, ", She said exhausted. " What? ", Jane asked.

" We discovered it. The power wave is detected. ", she said while taking wall as a support.

" What? ", Dr. Jane got out of her seat and ran to the lab. She looked at the screen and smiled. " Looks like we can discover every stone now, ", she said.

" But how?" her assistant asked.

" If we can match its powers to all the stones in this world, then the stones which have near or more than the power of this stone, will be the stones in which power wave was stored. ", she said.

_**1 year later...**_

It took at least 1 year for the scientists to find all the stones and build a machine for transformation.

" We, the scientists of ANCIENTS, have found all the stones in which powers of those waves were stored. In total, there are 5 stones. After studying it for 6 months, we found that all stones have different powers. Some have more, some have less. They have the powers of nature. The greatest power stone is the heat stone. It has too much heat, nobody will be able to control it. And, so on. There are stones of Heat, Ice, Thunder, Light and Dark. Each stone having its strength and weakness.

Another thing, we have built a machine. Or you can say, Morpher. Here it is. ", Dr. Jane said and picked up the morpher. It had a stone depression on it.

" This morpher reacts with the stone and transfers the power waves into a human's body. It effects its brain and gives its powers to him. Thus, he can use the power to fight the evil.

And, today I think Evil could rise anytime, so we should be ready. Thus, we are still in search of few teenagers who can control its powers. ", she said and ended her speech.

She was walking out of the meeting while a man stopped her. " Where are you going Dr. Jane? Won't you come with me? ", he said and looked like drunk.

" Are you mad? You are drunk in this building. You know it's not allowed here. ", Dr. Jane replied.

" I don't care a shit! I just want to say that I love you! Please marry me. ", he said and tried to hug her.

Dr. Jane pushed him and he fell back. He got up and again tried to hug her. " Security! Security! ", she shouted.

People in fine blue uniforms came and punched that man. They kicked him. He fell down totally injured. They took him and Dr. Jane sighed.

_He is mad. _Dr. Jane thought. She went away. She walked to the lab and was still in thoughts. Pictures of the man hugging her, forcing her, kept playing in her mind.

She finally reached the lab and thought, _Does he care about me so much?_She then tried to keep her mind away from these things and tried to concentrate on work.

" Power Rangers, ", she said. " Will be here soon... "

**To Be Continued...**

**So, how was it? Please rate and review.**

**PLZ...**


	2. Episode 2

**Okay Guys! Here's the chapter 2. Hope you like it!  
Power Rangers: The Ancient Wave**

**Episode 2: The Power Ranger Experiment**

Dr. Jane and a man were in the lab. The man was wearing a red and white striped T-Shirt and blue jeans. " So, what do we have to do, Dr. Jane? ", he asked her.

" Listen, it's a very difficult work, but I, I mean we want you to do it? ", she replied.

" What? ", he asked again.

" Jack, you'll have to do the " Power Ranger Experiment "... ", she said.

" What's that? ", he asked.

" You'll have to test the Morpher and the stone. ", she said firmly.

" What?! ", Jack exclaimed.

" Yes, it's decided by the council and I also agree to it. Once you test it, the data or DNA of that stone will get attached to you. So, it means you'll become a Power Ranger. ", Dr. Jane said.

" But it's too risky? I could die. ", he moaned.

" Listen, everybody knows you are a brave person and you have also risked your life in the cold hands of death to save Monica. And, she loves you now. That's why, we believe you are the best person. And, it's my promise, you'll not die. ", she replied.

" That's true, but I can't do it. " , he said and turned his back.

" Why? ", Dr. Jane asked. Jack did not reply. " Okay, then as you wish. I will tell the Head that you will not do it. I think all the stories of your bravery are false. ", she said and turned to go.

" It's true! ", Jack protested.

" Then why are you scared of such an experiment? You jumped in fire to save her. Now, you are scared of such a small experiment. ", she said in a raised voice.

Jack was looking down, not knowing what to do know. Dr. Jane came close to him and said, " Listen, nothing will happen, trust me. " she said.

Jack looked up, Jane gave a trust-me-nothing-will-happen nod. " Okay, ", he sighed. " I will do it. ", he said.

" Okay then, very good. Come with me. ", she said and started walking towards the screen.

Jack also got up and came behind her. " Which stone do I have to test or which ranger will I become? ", he asked.

" You will control the Heat stone and you will a become the Red Ranger. ", she said.

" What?! But that is the most powerful stone I guess. ", he said.

" Yes, it is the most powerful, but you are also very brave. ", she replied.

" I don't think I will be able to do it. ", he said.

" Don't worry. You can do it easily. I trust you. ", she said.

" Okay, I guess it's my time now. ", he said as Dr. Jane came towards him. She brought an injection with her.

" Listen, give your arm and take this injection. It will transfer Zeria chemicals into your body. This will give you energy and help you hold up till the experiment. Means, you will get protection and you will not die. ", she said.

Jack got a bit of hope that he will not die. " Now, come with me. ", she said as Jack followed her to the screen. Beneath the screen was a box which contained the Morpher.

" Morpher security Deactivate. ", Dr. Jane said.

" Password please. ", the machine said. Dr. Jane typed something on the screen.

" Okay, system changed. Password accepted. ", the machine said and the Morpher box opened.

" What's your password anyway, Dr. Jane? ", Jack asked.

" I can't tell you Jack, only high-profiled people know it's password. ", she said and took out the Morpher.

" Am I not high-profiled? I am the Red Ranger. ", Jack said.

" You _are_ not Red Ranger, you _will_ be Red Ranger. I will tell you after sometime. Okay, now wear this. This Mo1, the first Morpher ever made to control the stones. ", she said and handed it to Jack.

Jack wore it, thinking that Dr. Jane becomes very serious when it comes to work. " Okay, now what? ", he asked.

Dr. Jane went to the circular machine in between the lab. " Okay, Stone protection Deactivate. Protocol needed, no password request. ", she said.

" Voice Detected. Request Accepted. ", the machine said as the glass over the machine revealed 5 stones kept in a circular pattern. Dr. Jane took out the Red stone.

" Take it. And, keep it on the depression when I say. Okay? ", she said as jack took the stone and kept it in his hand.

" Stone protection Activate. ", Dr. Jane said as the circular glass covered the stones. And, soon the stones became out of sight.

" Okay Jack come with me. ", Dr. Jane said as she went out of the lab and Jack followed her thinking what will happen next.

Dr. Jane went into a room which said TESTING LAB. The room had many computers and in between was a small circular platform.

" Okay Jack, now stand on the platform. ", she said as Jack stood on it.

" Are you ready? ", Dr. Jane asked as Jack gave thumbs up.

Dr. Jane pressed a button and light shield surrounded Jack. Jack began to feel nervous. Lot of thoughts burst in his mind. What if he died? What if experiment failed?

" Okay, be ready to put the stone in the depression. When I say, put it. Okay? ", Dr. Jane also became nervous. She pressed more buttons and activated security.

She sighed and said, " Put the stone. "

Jack, who was very much nervous already put the stone in the depression, feeling he may die or not.

" Very good, now press the button on the right. ", Dr. Jane said.

Jack pressed it. " Now say, ' The Ancient Wave! Activate! '", Dr. Jane said.

Jack said, " The Ancient Wave! Activate! " and a great light shined. Dr. Jane was not able to see what was happening. But when the light gone, there was a man standing with the Red suit.

Dr. Jane became very happy and switched of the light shield. " Jack, you are a Red Ranger! ", she said.

**To Be Continued...**

**Thanks for the reviews! Please Review!**


	3. Episode 3

**Okay everybody, here's the 3****rd**** chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Power Rangers: The Ancient Wave**

**Episode 3: The rise of the Evil**

Dr. Jane got a very happy feeling that her experiment passed. Jack morphed into a Red Ranger. She exclaimed, " Jack, you are Red Ranger now! ".

Jack was wearing a red suit. It had white gloves on the hands. He was also wearing golden belt. The suit had a white cross belt which Jack was wearing. It also had a helmet on which there was a black boomerang shaped glass. There was an Arabic symbol on the top of the helmet.

Jack looked at himself, he was very happy that the experiment passed and he didn't die. He got a feeling like he has relived his life. " Thank you very much Dr. Jane. You made me Red Ranger, and other than that, you made me a very brave person. Thank you. ", Jack said.

" Welcome, Jack. Thank you, who became ready to help us in our experiment. I will soon tell the heads about this in a meeting. ", Dr. Jane said.

" Okay, but how to de-morph? ", he asked.

" Oh, to de-morph, say ' The Ancient wave! Deactivate! '", she replied.

" The Ancient Wave! Deactivate! ", Jack said as he de-morphed. He saw that the stone has got attached in the depression and he is not able to take out the morpher.

" How to take out this morpher? And, how is this stone attached to it? ", he asked.

" Don't take out the morpher, I have already said, once you transform, the power wave's DNA gets attached to you. So, it means this morpher will always be on your wrist and this stone will remain attached to this morpher always. This means, you are a Red Ranger until you die. ", she replied.

Jack sighed, " So, it means I got a big responsibility. ", he said as Dr. Jane nodded.

**All this was happening on Earth, but nobody knew what was happening outside our planet. An evil force, was planning to bring big destruction on our planet.**

In a big spacecraft outside the Earth, there was an evil, who was planning to bring a disaster on the earth.

The spacecraft had a room, which was full of computerised machines. There was a man sitting in black coat on a red chair for kings. Maybe, he was the king. There was another man standing, who was muscular and was wearing a black T-Shirt. He was looking like a human being. He was standing with much confidence.

The king said, " Dan, you are a human, what would be your reaction, if we attacked on the earth? "

" Sir, I would be scared, I would kneel before you and ask for mercy. And, I think if you pressurise them, each human being would do the same. Because, they don't have any power. ", he said.

" Don't underestimate humans! ", the king got up and Dan became scared. " They are too clever, they will find a way to defeat us, defeating humans is much more difficult that defeating a bastard alien! Because, they have the most intelligent brain in this universe. ", he said.

" Your majesty, you are taking the side of the humans? ", Dan asked questionably.

" I am not taking side of those fools! I am just telling we need to be more careful if we need to capture them. ", the king replied.

" Anyways Sir, what about our attack on them? ", Dan asked.

" Are the soldiers ready? ", the king asked.

" Yes, Sir. Many of them are ready to attack and are waiting for your command. ", he replied.

" What is the amount of soldiers? ", the king asked.

" Its nearly 200,000. ", Dan replied.

The king smiled and started giving an evil laugh. " Now we can attack. Send 200 soldiers in offense, I want to see what those humans do. ", he said.

Dan nodded and went to a machine, " 200 soldiers in command. Receive. ", he said as many shadow humans appeared. They were totally black and were holding knifes.

Dan went towards them and said, " Everybody, defeat those humans. No mercy! Understand? ", he said as all shadows nodded.

" Okay, Go! ", he said as everybody disappeared.

**While on the Earth, Dr. Jane was giving her speech.**

" Our very new experiment, ' The Power Experiment ' has passed! I am, instead we are very happy. And, this is done because of a very brave soul of our group, Mr. Jack Benin. ", she said as everybody clapped.

She continued, " The DNA of the heat stone has been attached to Jack's body. This means he is our new former Red Ranger. But still, the research has not been completed. We still need to find 4 more teenagers. Not only one person will be able to fight all alone. Thus, I promise the research will soon be completed.

Now, you all must be thinking, how did the system worked? It's simple, the morpher extracted a 75% power of the stone and transferred it into Jack's brain. It affected it and gave power to all the cells in the brain. Thus, it got attached to all of his body because of the nervous system. And, now he has the power of heat. ', she said and ended her speech.

While, the shadows landed in between a market line and started troubling the people. Many ran away and many got unconscious when they saw them.

The screen in the building started beeping and Dr. Jane rushed to see what was happening. She saw the destruction and got in tension. Jack came running.

" What happened? ", he asked.

" As I thought, the shadows have attacked the Earth. Evil has risen up. ", Dr. Jane said.

" What? Then I must transform and fight! ", he said.

" No! ", she stopped him.

" But why? ", he asked.

" Because you are not ready. You will not be able to fight. ", she said.

" I can fight! ", he protested.

" You can't! Special Squad! Go attack them! ", she said as many people or soldiers in red uniforms saluted and got ready to attack.

**To Be Continued...**

**Thanks for the reviews, everybody! Keep reviewing!**


	4. Episode 4

**Hello guys, so you all might be waiting for the 4****th**** chapter. Here it is. Hope you like it! **

**Note: Adventuremaker16 has requested me to put a non ranger ally in this story named Spencer. So, I'm putting it in this chapter. It totally belongs to him.**

**Power Rangers: The Ancient Wave**

**Episode 4: The Helper**

The squad loaded in the truck. They all were armed with laser machine guns. They were looking very powerful. The truck started moving and travelled on the dusty roads as the market was bit far away.

While in the market, shadows were troubling the people. They were kidnapping them and hitting them. They were also hitting the old people.

The squad arrived; all got down and started shooting lasers at the shadows. They were recuing people and were loading them in the ambulance. They were also fighting side-by-side.

But, battling the shadows was a difficult for them and at once they were becoming weak.

While in the command centre, Dr. Jane and Jack were seeing the battle. Dr. Jane was looking very serious, as if she had the whole responsibility.

" Dr. Jane, they are becoming weak. Let me go, I will fight well. ", Jack said.

" You will not go till I give you permission. ", she replied firmly.

" But why I can't go? ", Jack asked.

" 2 reasons, one, you are not ready. And two, you are not in a team. Now please don't eat my head. ", she replied irritated.

" I can fight alone. I don't need anybody. ", Jack said.

Dr. Jane looked at Jack fed up. " Being a very experienced member of the squad, you say you can fight alone. ", she said.

" But now, I have the power of the stone. I am a Power Ranger. ", he replied.

" That attitude, always leads to loss. Never have this attitude, always work in a team. I have already told you that one person can't fight such a big army. He needs a team. A Power Ranger team is more stronger than a single Power Ranger. ", she said.

" So, now what to do? Shall we just watch us get lost. If we fight with such a squad, I am 110% sure we will lose. ", he said.

" Till the squad has its bravery, we will never lose. And, I am 120% sure that with your attitude, we will lose. ", Dr. Jane said and looked at the screen.

Jack shook his head and went away. While, a big spaceship landed outside the command centre. Dr. Jane saw it and became worried. She told her assistant to give orders to the squad and help them and she went out. Jack and Dr. Jane both came out to see this spaceship. They both looked at each other.

The spaceship opened as a large door came down. There were two men standing. One was wearing an orange and a red T-Shirt with gray sleeves. He was also wearing gray fingerless gloves and orange pants with red boots. The other was wearing a blue T-Shirt, with a red and white checked jacket. He was also wearing blue jeans, and had brown hair and blue eyes.

They both walked down towards Dr. Jane and Jack. The orange one said, " I am Spencer Agabiti and he is James Benin. I am here to tell you a latest news and help you a little bit. "

Jack said, " We don't need any help from you. We don't even know you. "

" We were here to help you, so that you don't lose in your first battle. But, you don't want our help so we should go. ", Spencer said as he turned to move with a grin.

Dr. Jane and Jack looked at each other with a surprised face. How do they know about their battle with the shadows?

" Which battle are you talking about? ", Dr. Jane asked.

Spencer turned to say, " Your battle with the shadows. "

" How do you know about it? ", Jack asked.

" I even know about your Power Ranger mission. ", Spencer said.

Dr. Jane now became very scared, " It is a top secret mission. How do you know about it? ", she said.

" I will tell you later, but now as there is no time, assume that I know about it and I will help you. Deal? ', Spencer said and turned to shake hands.

Dr. Jane thought for few seconds and shook hands. Spencer smiled and said, " Okay, now let me use your lab for few minutes. Can I? "

Jack looked at Dr. Jane in how-can-we-let-them-use-the-lab look. Dr. Jane nodded.

Spencer and James went into the lab followed by Jack and Dr. Jane.

" Okay, the main news is that a king named Zilon has sent these shadows for a test. He wants to see how you humans react to this situation and he also has a bigger plan to defeat you humans. So, be careful. ", Spencer said.

Dr. Jane nodded and said, " And, then. What else? You just wanted to tell us this thing, you are wasting our time. "

" No, I also have another thing. This, James, let him become Ice Ranger. ", Spencer said.

" No, NEVER! You want me to make a person a ranger without any test? Have you gone mad? ", Dr. Jane said.

" No, I had a lot of difficulty in finding a human like him on our planet. He is a very good fighter. He can defeat anybody if he wants. ", Spencer said pointing to James.

" But how can I trust him? I don't even know him and I can't make a person a ranger like this. ", Dr. Jane said.

" But you also don't have any choice. The squad on there is getting weak, and you can't send a ranger alone. If your squad loses what will you do? You will send him alone to fight a group of hundreds? ", Spencer said.

Dr. Jane was quiet. " Trust me, nothing will happen. ", Spencer said.

Dr. Jane looked at Jack. He nodded.

_What is he thinking? He wants me to accept. But how can I? _Dr. Jane thought_._

" Okay, ", Dr. Jane said. " I will let him become an Ice Ranger. ", she added.

Spencer and James became very happy, they hugged each other.

Dr. Jane handed James his morpher and Ice stone and told him in brief how to morph and de-morph and about DNA joining.

Both James and Jack got ready to fight and ran to the Market scene.

**To Be Continued...**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing! PLZ...**


	5. Episode 5

**Hello Everybody! Thanks for the Reviews. Here's the Chapter 5. Hope you like it!**

**Note: I have created a wiki for this story, which provides almost all the information, episodes, about Rangers, story, etc. The link is on my profile. When you click it, you'll land on a page which says, ' This Page needs content. Please help. ', Don't go back. On the right side, there'll be square box which says ' Latest Activity ', Inside the box, there'll be a link to the wiki. If you want more information on story, please check it out.**

**Power Rangers: The Ancient Wave**

**Episode 5: The First Battle**

Jack and James ran out of the command centre. Jack said, " I have my Jeep. Let's go in it. ". He took James to a Jeep that was green in colour and the upper head was brown.

Jack unlocked the Jeep and sat on the driving seat, while, James jumped into the side seat.

Jack tried to start the Jeep, but it did not start. He tried at least 10 times. James sighed and asked, " Is it your Jeep? "

" Yes, what then? ", replied Jack.

" I had this expectation only, ", James said and jumped out of the seat.

" Where are you going? ", Jack asked.

" To bring another transport. ", James said as he ran to his spaceship.

" Wait, I am also coming. ", Jack said as he locked the door and waited outside the spaceship.

After a minute, a jet came out. It went high in the sky and came down to stop before Jack. The jet was red in colour and James was inside.

The glass of the jet opened. " Come and sit fast! ", James said as Jack sat on the side seat.

The Jet then flew on the dusty roads at a very high speed that made the dust shiver. Jack had lost his words, he was more interested in seeing the Jet rather than thinking about a plan.

" Hey, Jack. ", James said.

" Hmm... ", Jack replied.

" Listen. ", James said.

" Hmmm... ", Jack replied.

James sighed and shouted, " Hey Jack! Listen! "

Jack freaked and looked at James, " What's your problem dude? Why are you shouting at me? ", Jack said.

" I have called you at least 5 times, but you are not listening. Then your say what's my Problem! ", James said getting irritated.

" Then what do you want? ", Jack said to him.

James said, " Have you thought of any plan to defeat those shadows? "

" No. Then what to do? ", Jack replied.

" Very good, when the captain of the Power Rangers is lost in his own world, What the heck we will win? ", James said.

" I am not lost in my own world! And, I believe we will win. ", Jack replied.

" Then why you didn't answer to me when I called you again and again? ", James asked.

" I was thinking about a plan. ", Jack lied and turned his head.

" Oh, right now you said you don't have plan. Right? ", James said.

" I mean I was thinking of a plan, but I don't think It will work so I put it aside. ", Jack explained.

" Oh, What was the plan? ", James replied as Jack got into deep thinking. " Stop lying. ", he said.

" Sorry, Do you have a plan? ", Jack said as he accepted his mistake.

" I don't think so. ", James replied.

" Okay, so only one plan, ", Jack said.

" What? ", James asked.

" No pain! No mercy! Just attack, attack and attack! Show them their place! ", Jack replied.

" I think it can work. Okay, up on the plan. ", James said as they arrived at the market scene.

They saw many black shadows attacking the people. They got down and Jack turned on his radio.

" Dr. Jane, we arrived at the scene. Command please! ", he said.

While in the building, Dr. Jane received the message and both, Dr. Jane and Spencer looked at the screen. Dr. Jane turned on the radio, " No time, Rangers. Morph and attack! ", she said.

Jack and James heard the orders and Jack said, " Ready? "

" Ready! ", James replied.

" The Ancient Wave! Activate! ", they said as they morphed.

" Now what to do? ", James asked.

" Attack! ", Jack replied as both moved and the battle and punched and kicked the shadows. They also used some special moves as Tornado Kick, High Jump Punch, etc.

But, it was not enough they got a hard hit from a shadow and the both fell down.

" Dr. Jane. Empty handed fight is not working. What to do now? Command! ", James said.

" Okay Jack and James, say ' Elemental Sword! Activate! '", Dr. Jane replied.

Both nodded and got up. " Elemental Sword! Activate! ", they said as two swords appeared in front of them. One was burning and other was frozen.

" These have your Elements. When you will attack with this, it'll effect the opponent with your elements. Attack! ", She said.

Both got up and started attacking. When Jack attacked, the shadow burnt and vanished. When James attacked, the shadow froze and burst.

Both gave a look at each other and smiled from inside their helmets. Then soon they gave hard hits at shadows. Thus, soon all vanished.

Jack and James gave a high five to each other and de-morphed. They both were smiling. At last, they have defeated the enemies.

Dr. Jane and Spencer smiled at each other. " Finally, the enemies have been defeated. I'm too happy! ", Dr. Jane said and Spencer smiled back and fell into deep thoughts.

Jack and James were going back in the Jet at a slow speed. " It was a great risk. ", Jack said.

" What was it? ", James asked.

" Your Ranger morph. ", Jack replied.

" What? ", James said.

" Yes, you morphed for the first time with no problem, while I morphed at a great security in my first time. ", Jack said.

" Really? ", James said as Jack nodded.

" Means I travelled through a great risk without any problem. Maybe because I am from a different planet. ", James replied.

" Maybe. ", Jack said.

**To Be Continued...**

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing!**


End file.
